Baggazoku Alliance
Created by: Jay P Hailey Appearance: Starbase 600 game Urafiki plot Number of Members: Some Billions. Nature of Members: Mostly Badger Folk (Baggazoku), but they have 3 planets not Baggazoku *'Hitsujizoku' - a variant of Ovids . They tend towards red and light brown in color, they tend to be hierarchical and fighty *'Onuzoku' - These are canoids, but they're larger, have heavier skulls and shorter tempers than the Vargr. They are to Vargr as Orcs are to Humans. The can be brutal tough and violent, but they have a secret core of being philosophical and poetic. *'Chizakzoku' - Large Bees. They hail from a low gravity world. Normal gravity ranges would not be kind to these people. They are mathematicians, physicists and engineers. All the sophont ones are workers who keep their queens, drones and larvae the way others would keep pets, but with shared custody among all the sisters of the hive. They advance engineering by amusing themselves with difficult math problems. The Baggazoku and other folks banded together as a mutual defense pact against the Teikoku Empire. Before the defense pact there were occasional wars, especially among various Baggazoku worlds, but no one was safe if they meddled. The Baggazoku Alliance was smashed together by the need to oppose the Teikoku. But the various folk have come to enjoy how it works. Organization: The Baggazoku is an alliance of worlds. Each world is sovereign and participates according to preset levels and can adjust their level on a regular schedule. The Baggazoku have a unified Command structure, Alliance High Command. Units are built and manned by individual planets. Military units are spoken of as being part of the Alliance when operating in Alliance Space or on an Alliance mission. Each world sends representatives to Alliance summits. The Alliance has grown law enforcement and regulatory authority as it has evolved - mainly as a way to keep disagreements from breaking Unity of the Alliance. Game Role: Badgers and their friends! World Role: Badgers and their friends working to not get dominated by their nemesis the Teikoku Empire Relative Influence: Inside their own sphere, large. The Alliance is evolving towards being a meta government. They share technology and economics. But because of the war, the Baggazoku Alliance has not expanded or explored as much as some might have wished. Baggazoku ships tend to be very good at combat and short distance speed bursts. But they have only built up other capacities coincidentally or as a side effect of the war effort. Publicly Stated Goal: To protect the members of the Alliance from the Teikoku Empire's aggression. Relative Wealth: Second rate Stellar Power, they can build and run whole battle fleets Group advantages: Between the Baggazoku, the Hitsujizoku and Onuzoku, they are not shy of people who have talent and enthusiasm for fighting. Special Abilities: They can go from 1 to 100 pretty quickly in term of fighting. Group disadvantages: The Teikoku Empire is slightly bigger and better organized. Special disadvantages: They have to work hard not to take swipes at each other, although having a common enemy really helps. Relations: *''Teikoku Empire:'' An armed stand off, backing down. The Teikoku Empire are the Natural Rulers of the Galaxy, you see. The Baggazoku Alliance is standing in the way of progress and inevitability. *''The Vargr:'' The Alliance doesn't have much official opinion about the Vargr. Various worlds in the empire have had their own experiences which sets up how they relate. Alliance Intelligence Is trying to assess how much of a threat the Vargr will shape up to be *''The Wanderers:'' The Baggazoku Alliance is officially neutral towards Wanderers, but Alliance Intelligence is always ready to talk to them. They have good trade relations with many Alliance worlds. *''Federation:'' A touch giddy. They just rolled in and ended the war. Things many change. Area of Operation: -12.3 to -11/-15.6 to -18.5. The SW frontier not to far away from the Joemberek and the Vargr Military: Each world in the Baggazoku Alliance is an independent world with an independent military. These individual worlds lend forces to the Alliance. The Alliance names a supreme military commander, a Space Marshall, who commands all lent forces. In practice this has been going on for so long and common methods of training and procedures have been in effect that the Alliance has it's own military. The Baggazoku Alliance has a set of common ship designs and technology. These were set up as a way to feed a military force on the front lines with the most efficiency. Nothing binds a Baggazoku world into only having Alliance types of ships and gear, or only having ships and gear allocated to the Alliance. In practice units that are not lent to the Alliance are either on a rotation off the front lines, have aged out of the front lines or have been damaged in fighting to the point where they need rebuilt or a new unit was sent in their place. The Baggazoku Alliance has a very particular mission. Resist Teikoku Empire Invasion. They are very good at this. They have ships which are designed as effective ship killers. They don't put a lot of energy into multi-role capacity or versatility. They have small, medium and large ship killers, which operate in task forces or groups to kill Teikoku Empire ships. They use Phased Polaron Beams, and Fast Gravimetric Torpedoes. They are over weaponed to allow sequential weapon fire, which allows weapons to cool off and to maintain fire after damage. Their torpedoes are very dangerous, and the larger the ship the worse the effect. They Also have assault ships and troop transport ships to allow ground forces to to counter attack a Teikoku Empire ground invasion of a member world. The assault ships use disruptor cannon and railguns for orbit-to-ground fire support. From 600 km they are pretty ugly and can shoot the wings off flies with the equivalent of 8 and 12 inch guns, but they aren't meant to engage other ships. They are meant to engage enemy units from low orbit to the ground. Their railguns can overwhelm any small vehicles shields. Baggazoku soldiers are well trained for what they do, which is to locate, engage and destroy Teikoku Imperial ground units. This entails all sorts of armored vehicles, artillery, and transport vehicles as well as air and orbit to air superiority vehicles. But the tight focus on destroying Teikoku opponents means they might struggle against other opponents. The only other oppoent they've encountered so far have been Vargr raiders and they are not rigged to go toe to toe with a real warship. The Baggazoku have scouts of two descriptions - fast ships with big sensors. These ships are designed to to locate Teikoku Imperial units and report their locations. They also support Eletronic warfare efforts. The other type of scout is an obsolete military ship, which is altered a bit for longer range, run with a lighter crew and sent out to explore unknown areas. This sort of territorial scout is an afterthought to the main military effort. Some individual Baggazoku worlds run territorial scouts on their own dime, using ships returned to them from the Alliance. Headquarters Location: Zoku No-aye, the capital city of the planet Gaaba, the most built up and advanced Baggazoku world. Although its inconveniently close to the border, it's also most advanced, has the biggest ship yards and economy and is a natural HQ for the war effort. Public Face: Badgers with itchy trigger fingers. Notable Members: Booga Baggar: Alliance President -- As you might suspect a very large, smart, and heavily scared Badger of high charisma. *''Cmd Tilly Schrobu:'' An exchange officer from the Baggazoku Alliance on the USS Urafiki. One of half a dozen Badgers on the Urafiki. She commanded the Yellow Flower light frigate that contacted the Urafiki. "End this war and I'll bear your cubs.*" It did not come to that but she has a bit of a crush on Ane. The physical experiment was interesting if awkward. (*It's a cultural indication of extreme gratitude not an actual offer of reproduction.) History of the Organization: Gaaba had a long, slow battle to it's space age. When the Baggazoku of Gaaba at long last discovered warp drives and began exploring their neighbors, they discovered two things. There were Baggazoku everywhere. And their discovery of warp drive was more of a re-discovery. Gaaba began trading, visiting, and having occasional conflicts with neighbors. This lead to the Baggazoku worlds having arms and technology races. There were occasional wars. The Baggazoku naturally fight in a limited way. They're not out for mass destruction, they're out to loudly and violently settle their point. Gaaba tried to act this way towards the Hitsujizoku. This led to a massive, expensive and horrible war. After fighting each other to exhaustion, Gaaba and the Hitsujizoku entered peace negotiations and the Baggazoku learned to not start up with the Hitsujizoku unless it was a very serious problem. in 2379 Oppak the Mighty took over the Kamezoku, on the edge of Baggazoku space. By 2383, Oppak and the Kamezoku took over the old empire of the Kinokozoku. In 2385 Oppak conquered the Saltarezoku and declared the Teikoku Empire. After some consolidation, Oppak sent out ambitious underlings to conquer the Bagga and the rest of the "Riff Raff" on the edges of their known space. This started a set of campaigns that were bloody and mostly not very decisive. The Teikoku Empire was more organized and did terrible damage attacking individual worlds, mostly a better outcome happened when Baggazoku worked together. This started the anti-Teikoku Alliance, which has evolved into something more. The Baggazoku understand that previously they were something more, and fell. They had lots of legends and mythology concerning "Sneks". Later archaeology has seemed to confirm that there were Sneks, but not a lot of details about how and why there was a conflict. Category:Political Units Category:Far Sector Category:Epiphany Trek